


the last piece to the puzzle

by galactikou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just a bunch of fluff sorry, kissing that turns to cuddling, kuroken cuddling, mention of bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactikou/pseuds/galactikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands, small in appearance, fit in his own just as the last piece of the puzzle completed the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last piece to the puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored sorry this is so short! and dumb!

His hands, small in appearance, fit in his own just as the last piece of the puzzle completed the picture. Kuroo’s picture.

 

Kenma’s breath against his chilled neck was almost enough to drive him insane.  Every small motion of his was something Kuroo kept track of. Every content sigh, each adjustment of his current position. Kuroo learned over time that when they were this close, Kenma would do his best to nonchalantly mold his body with the brunet’s. It took time, however. This was mainly because each time their bodies were this close, Kenma would be tapping away at a game or replying to one of Shorty’s texts. 

 

Of course this meant none of the attention was directed toward Kuroo. Not yet anyway. 

 

He had to earn the attention of the blond. Sometimes it was easy, and sometimes Kenma wanted to play along and tease. Those were the most fun, but the process was longer. Kuroo wanted Kenma in his arms as soon as possible.

 

Only an hour ago, Kuroo was having a rather lengthy chat with Bokuto over the phone. It wasn’t often his buddy actually called, but this had been a “TOP SECRET: CODE RED” subject that could only be discussed through voice, not letters on a screen. Kuroo learned that all of this was bullshit. The top secret mission was getting a new transfer student to go to this mixer with him. Through Bokuto’s loud and jumbled words, Kuroo could catch “cute girl” and “help” and maybe an “Akaashi” in there somewhere. 

 

When Bo had paused (not to stop, just to take a breather), Kuroo interrupted with, “I don’t get it.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You’re dating someone you’ve described to be an ‘angel sent from heaven’ and you’re having trouble getting some girl to go to a mixer with you?”

 

An audible gasp could be heard on the other line. “Holy shit! You weren’t listening! I trusted you, you shit. Okay, let me backtrack. Bro, there’s this friend of mine who--”

 

Kuroo was zoning out again as soon as the story was on repeat mode. 

 

Until Kenma had positioned himself on his lap. Kenma! His savior! 

 

Though, he was more surprised that this was all being initiated by the smaller figure. Throughout the few months they had been dating, it had been Kuroo to give Kenma his first kiss. Kuroo, the one that held him close for the very first time. Closer than they had ever been before.

 

“Ken-” Kuroo received a shush and a finger pressed to his lips. Right, Bo was still talking about the girl and the mixer and the blah blah blah. 

 

Kenma kissed him then while Bokuto’s chattering filled his ears. This was enough to know that he was trying to rile Kuroo up. What, so he could receive the usual attention given to him? Nah, Kuroo could play the game right back. They would just be switching places. 

 

When the blond pulled away, Kuroo tried his best to not act interested. A small “uh huh” and “okay” left him so that Bokuto would know he was still alive and listening. Kenma did it again. And again. A few more times and Kuroo wanted to throw the phone across the room. He couldn’t! The phone was expensive and he needed to win the game. 

 

This game was a test of patience. Of stability. Something Kenma was a lot better at than Kuroo. An unfair game now that he thought about it.

 

When Bokuto’s little story had ended for the second time, Kuroo wanted to internally scream of happiness. He had won! This was the game, was it not? Waiting until Bo was done?

 

“Okay, cool. Gotta go, I’ll message you later about whatever you said, bye!” 

 

He struggled to hit the end button on his phone, then tossed it to the side with a shaky laugh. “You’re a devil in disguise.” Kuroo almost whined, kissing Kenma with everything he had been holding in for the past three minutes or so. 

 

Those kisses didn’t turn into something more intimate. They never usually did. Kenma enjoyed the comfort of Kuroo’s body around him and Kuroo enjoyed trapping the blond in his arms and never letting him go (except for when he had to). 

 

They would find themselves in the oddest positions that somehow managed to be the most comfortable. Though, Kuroo’s favorite was when Kenma tangled his legs with his own and buried his face into the crook of his neck as if he was hiding from the world. Kuroo was glad to offer something like that.

 

Eventually, Kenma’s hands would find Kuroo’s. His smaller fingers would idly play with Kuroo’s longer ones until they interlaced and remained still between their bodies.

  
His hands, large in appearance, fit in his own just as the last piece of the puzzle completed the picture. Kenma’s picture.


End file.
